Lust,Love
by Oxytreza
Summary: Où Sena réalise qu'Hiruma n'est pas forcément celui qu'on pourrait croire. /HiruSena, léger lime. Et ce bip de titre qui n'accepte pas les Slash/


Pairing : Hiru/Sena. Cherchez pas, je ferais pas grand chose d'autre. Ce couple a besoin de tellement plus d'amour. (Qu'est ce que vous avez avec Agon, tous ?)

Rating : T (Ah ah ah ! Enfin !)

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, la routine, pourquoi est-ce que je continue d'écrire ce truc de toute façon ?

Sena POV

Lust/Love

Des lèvres contre ma clavicule.

Une respiration chaude, presque brûlante, dans le creux de mon cou.

Des mèches de cheveux frôlant ma joue.

Je ne saurais pas comment vous expliquer ce que je ressens, mais je peux vous dire que Hiruma-san n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait imaginer de lui au lit.

C'est quelqu'un de violent, personne ne contestera ça, moi le dernier, et la moindre des choses qu'on pourrait croire à son propos est qu'il se présenterait comme un pervers lorsqu'on en viendrait à parler de sexe, comme quelqu'un qui serait brutal, qui ne fait pas dans la dentelle, qui prendrait et donnerait du plaisir sans fioriture ni romantisme.

Et pourtant, non.

Euh, n'allez pas croire qu'il est romantique au lit, non, non, trois fois non. Quand on parle de romantisme, on imagine des roses et des bougies, et Hiruma-san est bien la dernière personne à qui je pense quand je parle de romantisme. Mais…

La première fois que nous avons… Couché ensemble, j'étais terrifié, autant par l'acte lui-même que par la personne avec qui j'allais agir. À cette époque, je n'avais pas encore bien réalisé ce que je ressentais pour lui, et notre relation s'était apposée sur des bases plutôt chaotiques, du fait qu'il m'avait plus ou moins forcé à accepter un rendez-vous. Argh, que ce mot semble inapproprié avec lui !

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette première fois s'était bien mieux passée que je n'aurais pu espérer. À ma très grande surprise, il a été patient et lent dans ses gestes, précautionneux de ne pas me faire mal ni de me presser. C'à a été… Doux…

Au début j'ai cru que c'était parce que c'était la première fois, et que, dans mon cas, j'y ai perdu ma virginité… Hiiiii, c'est horrible de dire ça ! Bref, j'ai cru que, sur le coup, il n'avait pas voulu me faire peur ou un truc du même genre, afin de pouvoir continuer… Notre affaire. Herm.

Mais en fait, non. J'ai réalisé, plus tard, qu'il était toujours comme ça. Pendant nos rencontres intimes, j'entends. Sinon, il est comme vous le connaissez. Violent, malsain, grossier, démoniaque.

Mais… Quand on est juste tous les deux, ses mains lâchent ses armes pour venir me caresser, sa bouche s'adoucit pour m'embrasser, ses yeux perdent toute lueur de calcul, réflexion, divers plan et tactique pour simplement porter une sorte de concentration calme et attentive à mes réactions, les bruits que je ne peux m'empêcher de faire, mes gestes…

« Tu ne fais pas attention à ce qu'on est en train de faire, chibi. Murmure soudainement une voix dans mon oreille, m'arrachant un brusque frisson.

Je tourne la tête pour regarder dans ses yeux, encore une fois calmes, mais cette fois surmontés d'un froncement de sourcils. Je ne peux retenir un sourire.

-Je pensais à toi. Je réponds sincèrement. Dans ces moments, où il change du tout et pour tout, je n'ai plus peur de lui. Enfin, moins peur.

Cette fois, les sourcils se haussent.

-Hoo ? Vraiment ?

Ah, cette fois, je suis obligé de détourner le regard et de rougir.

-Mh, oui, enfin…

Un de ses ricanements accueille ma réponse et un mouvement assez vicieux de ses hanches m'arrache un gasp.

Ses mains glissent le long de mes cuisses et s'installent dans le creux de mes genoux afin de me faire lever un peu plus les jambes. J'obéis et fait le dos rond, soulevant ainsi un peu plus mon bassin du matelas.

Là, encore. Cette douceur.

Il bouge assez vite pour que le contact soit agréable, même bien plus qu'agréable, mais assez lentement pour que ça ne me fasse pas mal (je ne suis pas encore _complètement_ habitué, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties !). Il en résulte un rythme régulier, posé et, autant le dire, pas très rapide.

Pour moi, c'est bien comme ça. C'est bon, je me sens bien. Je peux m'enrouler autour de lui.

Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi, dans ces moments-là. Ses bras entourent mon torse, ses mains caressent mon visage et mes cheveux. Il m'embrasse, pas forcément de longs baisers passionnés comme on en échange parfois, alternant de simples touchés du bout des lèvres avec des pressions plus fermes contre ma peau, ma bouche, mes paupières, mon cou… Tout ce qui est à sa porté sans qu'il est à trop se déplacer de mon corps.

Il est allongé sur moi, tout le temps. Jamais nous n'avons tenté une autre position que le face-à-face (Huh, le… « Le missionnaire », je crois, j'ai vu ça quelque part dans un bouquin chez lui…), il ne l'a pas demandé, et moi non plus.

Il semble autant aimer que moi ces moments-là. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir besoin de plus, contrairement à ce que j'avais pu imaginer. On dirait même qu'il _ronronne_. Ça fait flipper.

-Mmh, Sena…

Ah… L'évocation de mon nom dans sa bouche ne manque jamais de me faire frissonner. Ça lui échappe parfois, comme s'il avait oublié qui il était, quel rôle il avait à tenir, et ce qu'implique le fait de prononcer mon prénom. (mais de toute façon, personne ne m'appelle par mon nom de famille. Trop long et laborieux à prononcer…)

-Hiruma-san. Je réponds par automatisme avec un soupir que j'aurais voulu pouvoir retenir. C'est toujours embarrassant pour moi de montrer à quel point il me fait du bien. Lui, ça le fait sourire.

Je suis complètement enroulé autour de lui, à présent, mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille, le torse collé au sien tandis que ses bras passent dans mes reins afin de me serrer plus fort contre lui. Son visage est enfoui dans mon cou et le mien dans le sien.

Voilà. C'est ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Hiruma-san est une personne complètement différente au lit qu'il n'est le reste du temps.

En fait…

Il ne me baise pas, pas comme un coup comme ça qu'il garde afin de satisfaire ses pulsions sexuelles, il ne couche pas avec moi, il… Il…

Il me fait l'amour…

…

Cette réalisation me fit écarquiller les yeux et m'envoya une brusque décharge électrique qui me fit gémir plus fort que précédemment et me cambrer si fort que seuls mon bassin et mes épaules furent encore en contact avec le matelas.

Cela semble lui plaire et l'étonner à la fois car ses deux sourcils se haussent légèrement, en même temps qu'un grognement de contentement lui échappa.

Il se redresse, pas trop afin que mes mains puissent rester en contact avec ses épaules, sa peau, et me soulevant les hanches à deux mains, il se met à bouger plus profondément, plus rapidement, de façon plus erratique aussi. Je sais ce que ça veut dire, et je sais aussi que je ne vais pas tarder à le suivre.

Nos deux respiration commencent à se désordonner et il m'embrasse une dernière fois, cette fois avec la langue. Je gémis dans sa bouche en le sentant se raidir contre moi… Venir en moi… Ce qui ne manque pas de m'envoyer à sa suite au septième ciel.

Deux minutes plus tard, il se retire et se laisse tomber à mes côtés, passant ses bras autour de mon corps afin de me tirer à lui.

Je reprends lentement ma respiration tout en me calant contre lui, le nez contre sa poitrine. J'écoute le bruit de son cœur, désordonné et rapide. Ça me fait sourire et me donne un pincement de fierté dans l'estomac. C'est _moi_ qui le met dans cet état.

C'est chaud.

C'est bon.

Je me sens bien, et j'ai l'impression que ce que je fais, _c'est_ _bien_. Que c'est _correct_. Je sais que ça ne devrait pas, je devrais avoir le sentiment que c'est mal, et tout, mais je n'arrive pas à me forcer à penser ça.

Je suis juste… Content d'être avec lui.

Ça me rend heureux.

Hm, peut être pas tous les jours, tout le temps, parce que parfois, pendant l'entraînement, quand il nous tire dessus en nous hurlant des insultes, je me demande qu'est-ce qui m'a fait tomber amoureux de lui, mais il suffit d'un de ces regards posés, d'une caresse, d'un baiser, et je l'aime de nouveau, à en crever, si fort que je suis prêt à mourir sur le terrain d'avoir trop couru, pour lui, s'il le faut. Si j'essaye de me retenir de ressentir ça, j'en viens à pleurer de douleur et d'impuissance.

Hiruma est ma drogue. Il me faut quotidiennement ma dose, sinon je suis en manque, je souffre. Et je crois qu'il fait cet effet-là à tout le monde (même si tout le monde ne ressent pas la même chose que moi).

Personne, dans l'équipe, ne pourrait à présent envisager un monde sans Hiruma. Moi le premier.

-Yoichi-san… Je murmure contre sa peau.

Je le sens se raidir, et se met quelques secondes de retard avant de comprendre que j'ai laissé échapper son prénom au lieu de son nom de famille. Je lève et les yeux, et vois qu'il me regarde avec cette même expression calme et concentrée.

Il ne dit rien, et se contente de me fixer. Un sourire timide se forme sur mes lèvres.

-Ça… Ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle comme ça ? Je demande doucement, presque trop bas pour qu'il m'entende. Mais il m'entend quand même, et un de ses sourires beaucoup trop larges (l'expression « fendre en deux la face » prend tout son sens avec lui) apparaît sur ses lèvres.

-Dors, fuckin'chibi, demain y'a entraînement matinal. Répond-t-il simplement. Je hoche brièvement la tête et me cale un peu plus contre lui, me réfugiant dans sa chaleur corporelle pour passer une nuit sans rêve.

Hiruma Yoichi-san, capitaine de l'équipe de football américain du lycée Deimon, me fait l'amour, et apprécie que je l'appelle par son prénom.

Cela me fit grandement sourire juste avant que je sombre complètement dans le sommeil.

Fin

Ah, trois pages quand même… J'avais l'impression que ça faisait moins. Enfin bref, laissez des reviews !


End file.
